


【蕾狮r18】暗合

by ninenin



Category: ninenin, 凹凸世界
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninenin/pseuds/ninenin
Summary: 蕾狮r18旧车更新，包括但不限于囚禁/NP/DT/QJ/道具/受方主动，慎入





	【蕾狮r18】暗合

**Author's Note:**

> 蕾狮r18旧车更新，包括但不限于囚禁/NP/DT/QJ/道具/受方主动，慎入

“嗯……嗯啊…………”长廊的尽头是一道铁门，从中传出的声音让人面红耳赤。

青年赤裸的身体上沾满了白色污迹，双手被铁链绑紧，身子吊了起来，膝盖虚虚碰到了床，跪在上面。

他有一副好嗓子，口中不停的吐出呻吟声让人恨不得就这么上了他。头巾被绑在他自己的身上，色情无比。

仔细看，青年胸前乳头被金属制的乳夹夹出一片绯红色，性器被残忍的锁住，而身后似乎还夹着按摩棒在震动着，搅得人神志不清。

“不……啊，不要了……”青年被迫绑在这里承受欲望的侵蚀，痛苦的摇着头，瞳孔涣散，绛紫色的眼睛黯淡无光。双腿徒劳的互相绞紧，不断摩擦着。

“雷狮————”有人打开了铁门，这么说着。

又有人走了过来，到雷狮身后摸了一把，听到后者无法控制的呜咽一声，满意的调笑道：“怎么这么骚，流的水都把褥子弄湿了。你今晚可怎么睡啊雷狮。”

雷狮摆动着身子，无意识的看着面前的几个人。

自从他那天从酒吧离开被人打昏带到这里三个多月，他就没离开过这张床。

手腕被铁环勒的发红，他被四个人按在床上干的发晕。

都疯了，全都疯了。

“这么骚还是个明星呢，你是不是卖身了，婊子。”他们一边笑骂着，一边深入雷狮的身体，射了进去。

雷狮双腿根本合不拢，男人们的精液混合着淫水从后穴流了出来，他酸麻的瘫在床上。

 

心里暗骂着出去后一定要杀了这帮精虫上脑的混蛋，可却被关在这里像个性奴一样，没有自由。

而如今，身后塞着开到最高档尺寸可观的按摩棒，里面贴着g点还有一颗高频率的跳蛋，在他体内为非作歹。雷狮控制住自己不呻吟都很难，当然顾不得其他的。

“唔……嗯啊……！！！”雷狮一个哆嗦，有些甜腻的呻吟声就这么出来了。有人从后抱住雷狮，手不安分的伸到他的胸前，揉捏着乳夹周围，丝毫不顾雷狮的疼痛。

 

男人笑了两声，“嗓子真好听，不愧是卖唱的，再叫几声听听。”他一把扯下乳夹————这一瞬间的快感也让雷狮缩了缩后穴，而导致敏感点被道具顶到而再次发出呻吟声。

男人恶意的伸出舌头，粗糙的舌苔舔舐着因为肿胀而敏感的乳头，成功让雷狮眼睛红了一圈，腰向后躲避着，却因为锁链的缘故更像是在把乳头向前送。

“不要……唔啊！！！不要了……”雷狮摇着头，眼角有泪挤了出来。他感觉得到剩下的两个人在摆弄他体内的道具。

床边还坐着两个男人。高个子的男人看着他陷入情欲的样子，只是把手放到雷狮身下不断撸动着，解开锁着性器的小圆环，却在雷狮快要高潮时用拇指堵住了前端。

“不行……会坏掉的啊……！！！！”雷狮承受不住的后仰着头，露出雪白的脖颈和上面套着的颈圈。

另一个瘦的人则是拿着那个按摩棒模拟活塞运动不停的抽插着，时不时“不经意的”蹭到他体内的跳蛋，引来双倍快感。

这可不是1+1=2的快感，这让雷狮感觉到无端的窝火。

 

“操……我说……唔嗯……你们啊，性嗯…性无能吗……啊！”雷狮勉强扯出一个笑，下一秒他就笑不出来了。按摩棒直接被顶到最深处，快感和痛楚瞬间蔓延了他全身。

高个子男人看着雷狮，挑挑眉：“骚货，这就忍不住想被男人艹了？”

雷狮身后的人把手中按摩棒猛的全部抽了出来，引得雷狮一阵挛缩，穴口欲求不满的收缩着。

男人有些急的抽开皮带，直接提枪上阵，感受到雷狮身体违背意志的迎合着动作，笑了。

“叫的好听点啊，录下来可是要发歌的。”恶意的拍打着雷狮，身前的人肆意的揉捏着他的乳头，“精液都含住了，等着给我们生孩子。”

“嗯啊……不行…………”跳蛋并没有被取出，反而随着体内男人的动作而越发深入。雷狮摇着头，口中模糊的说着。

“生不了……唔…………太深了！”被阴茎蹭过前列腺的雷狮摇摇头，承受不能的猛的挣扎一下，如同脱水的鱼一般，铁链被动作荡的叮当响。

前面的男人放弃玩弄雷狮那已经被刺激到红肿的乳头，抽开皮带，把雷狮的头向下按：“会唱歌的口活肯定好吧，给我伺候好了老子就干死你，干到你怀孕。”

身后传来不怀好意的笑声，后穴还夹着性器，雷狮被迫含住男人的阴茎，因为这样的动作而腰部被迫向下塌，弯出一个明显弧度来，他眼中似乎含着些泪。

“唔……”性器太大了，在他口中堵的他舌头完全不能动，只能暂时退出一部分，含住前端，用舌头挑弄着柱身。

“咿啊——！”雷狮一个哆嗦，身后的人一口气捅进了深处，直接撞上敏感点让他叫出声，身前的人拽着他的头发不顾一切的在他口腔内抽插着，直抵到嗓子眼，干呕的感觉刺激着他。

偏偏身旁还有个煽风点火不断的挑逗着他的性器和乳头等敏感部位的人。快感和痛意不停的击打着他，雷狮已经无法思考了，过度的快感在他体内堆积成加倍的痛苦。

“唔……嗯啊……”雷狮感受到口腔中的性器不断变胀，在不停的深喉之后终于抽了出去。他还没反应过来，就被男人射了一脸的精液，白色液体顺着嘴角流下，淌过锁骨，在乳尖上一滴一滴的滴落。

“妈的，你个明星怎么这么骚，信不信让你怀孕，大着肚子被我们干。”男人随口说了一句，在雷狮胸前摸了一把，把沾着精液的手在雷狮面前挥了挥，“你看看，都产乳了，马上孩子就有了。”

雷狮茫然的听着身前的人说着什么，他被快感压制的整个人一团糟，完全理解不了男人的话是什么意思：“不能生……生不了…………”

 

身后的人不停的深入浅出，操干了不知多久，拍拍他的屁股调笑着：“有没有子宫？射进去能不能怀？嗯？”挺胯狠狠撞了几下，精液射在深处。

“啊！”原本摩擦的火热的穴道内被冰凉的精液在深处灌满，雷狮控制不住的交了出来，身旁的男人很贴心的解开了束缚在前端的小金属环，于是雷狮也被迫高潮。

 

不知过了多久，雷狮只能瘫在床上任由三个人动作，小腹灌满了精液向前凸起，看上去真的像是怀了孩子一样。

“生个男孩，怀孕的时候挺着肚子让我们干。”男人拍了拍雷狮的腹部，想要射在深处。

原本坚持自己生不了的雷狮终于被刺激到，他摇着头带着哭腔否定他们说的：“不行……不能射进去……孩子会没的……不！”

就好像……真的被操到怀孕。

“小婊子，由不得你。”男人嬉笑着伸手在雷狮身后搅了搅，两根手指带出一堆精液，他把精液抹在雷狮脸上。

雷狮眼中毫无波动，阴霾笼罩了整片紫色的瞳孔。

之后，一个人摇着头走出了房间，另一个则是背对着雷狮整理这一团糟的现场，刚刚的男人则是又把跳蛋塞到雷狮后穴内，才拿着电话似乎是和谁聊天。

机会。

雷狮别开手上的锁链，从身后直接把地上整理衣服的人的头狠狠踩在地上，无视身下人向上翻白的双眼，从他身侧抽出匕首。

打电话的人听到声响转过身，却被雷狮迅速用匕首划开了颈部动脉，瞬间，鲜血喷涌，流淌在原本银白的匕首上，溅了雷狮一身。

匕首飞到之前的男人身上直接贯穿了他的左胸，雷狮没工夫搭理从还没有闭合的穴口里顺着大腿一路流在地上的精液，走到男人身边捡起电话。

凭记忆拨打了卡米尔的电话，雷狮这才舒了口气，而后感受到双腿的酸软，直接跪在地上，昏了过去，手机摔在一旁。

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> lofter@兮九，感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
